fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Thanksgiving
Thanksgiving ''is the first episode of the horror/fantasy television series ''Mysteries. The episode will air on KM TV on November 27, 2015. Summary As her 16th birthday passes, Sheila notices that strange happenings and mysterious figures start appearing in her town. After studying the mysterious figures, she begins to believe that they plan to kill everyone attending the town Thanksgiving celebration. Plot On the morning of November 23, 2015, a teenaged girl named Sheila awakens from her bedroom. realizing it's early in the morning, she attempts to go back to sleep, but she hears a strange noise coming from outside. She looks out her window to investigate what it was, but finds nothing. She then heads downstairs, and is reminded by her parents that it is her 16th birthday. Sheila is not particularly fond of birthdays, seeing them as pointless, so she simply tries to brush it off as nothing. Just then, she recieves a text from her friends,Tommy and Sammy, saying that they should all hang out since it's Thanksgiving break. Sheila agrees and decides to meet with them While walking into the middle of town, Sheila hears that same noise from earlier that morning. Sheila once again looks around for the source of the noise, but she is stopped when her friends spot her. After greeting eachother, Tommy and Sammy suggest that they all go to cafe in order to help eachother with their English project, and to just hang out. Sheila agrees and they all head over there. On the way over there, Sheila once again hears the exact same noise from earlier. The noise eventually gets so loud and Sheila covers her hears and groans in annoyment. Tommy and Sammy, who aren't hearing the noise, begin to ask Sheila if she's alright. The noise then suddenly vanishes, and Sheila explains that she's fine and lies to them, stating that she has an ear infection. Throughout the entire day, Sheila keeps hearing the noise at random occurences, and the noise always vanishes a minute after it appears. She also begins to wonder why other people aren't hearing it. As night falls, Sheila's friends head home, and she does too. While walking home, however, she spots a tall, skinny, human-like entity right next to a house. She blinks multiple times, thinking that she's just seeing things, but the figure remains. Sheila decides to ignore it until she sees a person walks right through it without even knowing. Now worried, Sheila runs home and immediately goes into her room, trying to make some sense out of what she saw. The next day, Sheila awakens to discover something horrid: The person she saw walk through the creature last night was murdered almost exactly after she left. Sheila begins to freak out, thinking that whatever she saw last night must have killed the person. Wanting to investigate, Sheila runs to the house where the person was murdered. However, the authorities have pretty much packed the entire place. Sheila, wanting to tell someone about what she saw, tells the police about the strange creature she saw last night. The police, however, just think the whole thing is a joke and ignore Sheila. Sheila then begins to argue with the police, desperatley trying to prove that she something. The police continue to ignore her, and even threaten to arrest her. Out of frustration, Sheila just storms off and decides to head back to her house. On the way, however, she looks back at the crime scene, and sees the exact same creature from last night, right behind a police officer. Shocked, Sheila attempts to warn the police by yelling, but just then, the creature disappears and one of the officers suddenly suffers a heart attack. As Sheila just heads back home, Tommy and Sammy suddenly appear and walk along with her, telling her about the murder. Sheila doesn't even bother attempting to tell Tommy and Sammy about the creature, and just sarcasticly agrees with their own theories on who the murderer was. As they all walk together, they end up walking past the park, and Tommy notes that the annual Thanksgiving festival is being held there. Sheila ignores what they're saying, as her head is just being filled with questions about the creatures and why only she can see them. As the looks at the park, she sees a large amount of the creatures all pilled up in the park, but not doing anything to the people around them. Sheila, now more afraid as ever, grabs Tommy and Sammy and runs to her house, planning to come clean about what she keeps seeing. At Sheila's house, Sheila comes clean and tells Tommy and Sammy about what she has been seeing the past few days. Surprisingly, Tommy and Sammy both believe her, even if they can't recall seeing what she's seeing. Sheila then tells them about how she saw a large amount of the creatures in the park while they were walking. Tommy suggests that the creatures are planning to kill the citizens who are going to attend the Thanksgiving festival in a few days, as all Sheila's seen them do is kill people. Sheila supports the theory, but states that doing anything about it would be useless, considering Sheila has no knowledge on how to stop the creatures. Sammy suggests that Sheila should go to the Thanksgiving festival and attempt to make contact with one of the creatures. Sheila begrudgingly agrees and decides to head over to the festival later that night. At night, Sheila heads over to the festival. But, to her surprise, the creatures have all vanished, and everyone appears to be alive. Sheila decides to stay at the festival, just to make sure everyone's safe. Sheila eventually gets tired and falls asleep, but once she wakes up, she finds that everyone is gone, and spots a creature heading into the forest. Quotes TBA Reviews What did you think of this episode? Let me know by placing your reviews in this section. Category:IAmBagel Category:Episodes